harvestmoonfandomcom-20200223-history
Vaughn (SI)
Vaughn (ヴァルツ Varutsu, lit.'' Valts'') is a character in Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands. He is one of the eligible bachelors to court and marry. Vaughn is an animal trader who visits Verdure Island every Monday and Tuesday. He only talks to Mirabelle when he visits, as the two both work with animals. He sticks strictly to business, and is an anti social individual. You're able to meet Vaughn on your first Monday or Tuesday by walking into the animal shop. Upon meeting him, Vaughn will come across as a cold and quiet individual. If you befriend him, however, he will warm up. Vaughn has no family and prefers to work alone, and not much else is known about him. Because you can only see him two days a week, Vaughn's heart points may take longer to raise than other bachelors'. If you don't marry Vaughn, he may marry Sabrina. If you do marry Vaughn, he will live with you on Verdure Island, and will only leave on Monday and Tuesday morning and return at noon. 'Schedule' Gifts 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/vaughn_heart_events.php Purple Heart Event The player must Mirabelle's house on Monday or Tuesday from 6:00 am to 11:00 am, assuming that Vaughn has a purple heart or higher. Mirabelle and Vaughn are talking inside the shop. Vaughn has finished up his work for the week but before he can leave, Mirabelle asks him for a favor. She says something is bothering the animals and asks Vaughn to go take a look for her. Vaughn doesn't really want to, but agrees to do it anyway. As the player walks into the shop, Mirabelle asks if they would help Vaughn out. The cowboy rejects the idea and says he works alone, but Mirabelle insists because she knows Vaughn is very busy. If option 1 is chosen, Vaughn is annoyed that the player is tagging along, reminds not to get in his way, and the two of them leave the shop. When the player is finished, they return to the shop together. Vaughn recognizes that your assistance helped to speed up finishing the chore, although he doesn't thank the player for it. If option 2 is chosen, Vaughn will say that he can handle the chore by himself anyway, and leaves to go check on the animals. ---- Blue Heart Event The player must enter Sprout Island's cafe on Monday or Tuesday. It can be sunny (2:00 pm to 5:00 pm) or rainy (3:00 PM to 5:00 PM). Vaughn at blue heart color or higher, and his purple heart event must be seen. Inside the cafe, there is a conflict between Denny and Vaughn. Denny is incredibly angry at the cowboy because he already insulted Denny's fishing life. Denny argues that fishing is in his blood and doesn't care if he makes any money but it is like talking to a wall; it's clear to Denny that Vaughn doesn't get it. After Denny walks off, Vaughn explains that he wasn't making fun of the fisherman. Vaughn just finds it odd that he works so hard at a job that doesn't pay well. He doesn't know what to say in return. If option 1 is chosen, Vaughn will walk over to Denny and apologize. He didn't mean to insult Denny's work. Instead, Vaughn thought it was amazing how much Denny likes his job and how hard he works at it. Denny can't stay mad at Vaughn now that he has put it that way, and apologizes in return for losing his cool. If option 2 is chosen, Vaughn argues that he didn't do anything wrong. It is Denny's fault for not letting Vaughn finish. ---- Green Heart Event The player must walk from Verdure Island to Sprout Island on a Sunny day from 10:00 am to 2:00 pm. Vaughn at a green heart color or higher, and his blue heart event must be viewed. While walking down the path, the player will bump into Vaughn. He has finished his work for the day and is out enjoying a walk. Lanna will then walk up to the duo and call out for "Vaughnie". Vaughn is not happy about his pet name, and tells her to not call him that. Lanna asks if the player thinks it sounds dreamy. If option 1 is chosen, Vaughn insists that he is not dreamy. Vaughn is so annoyed that he tells the player never to talk to him again. If option 2 is chosen, Lanna will still think that he's dreamy, but she can take a hint and storms off. After she leaves, Vaughn thanks the player. He really doesn't like the nickname she calls him. ---- Yellow Heart Event The player must walk into their house on Monday or Tuesday from 10:00 AM to 5:00 PM. Vaughn at a yellow heart color or higher, and his previous heart events must be viewed. Vaughn has come by to see if the player wants to go somewhere. If option 1 is chosen, the duo will end up at the beach. Vaughn asks about the player's ranch, as they always seem busy. He thinks that the player is pretty cool because they handle things all by yourself. Vaughn respects the player for it, as much as they respect him. It's the first time that anyone has told Vaughn that he is respected. He blushes and thanks the player. If option 2 is chosen, the player refuses Vaughn's request and he then leaves. 'Heart Events'https://fogu.com/hm8/events/rival_sabrina_and_vaughn.php Black Rival Event In order to trigger this event, the player must walk from Verdure Island to Sprout Island on sunny day, Monday or Tuesday, from 10:00 AM to 1:00 PM. It must also be on Year 2 or later. Sabrina/Vaughn at a black heart OR the player is married. ---- Green Rival Event This event will take place on Meadow Island on Sunny or Cloudy day from 8:00 pm to 10:00 pm, Monday or Tuesday. It must be in Year 3 or later. Sabrina/Vaughn at halfway through a green heart color (35,000 FP) OR the player is married. ---- Orange Rival Event This event will take place on Regis' Mansion from 6:00 am to 10:00 AM. It can either be on Monday or Tuesday. Sabrina/Vaughn at an orange heart color OR the player is married. 'Trivia' *If you have 7 hearts with Vaughn, he will give you a present if you speak to him on your birthday (if he is in town). There are three different presents available, depending on the year. He will give you either Porridge (Year 1), Superb Butter (Year 2) or Milk Soup (Year 3). These gifts will continue in a set rotation every three years.Your Birthday Gift List in Sunshine Islandsby Freyashawk **If he gives you Porridge, you can gift it back to him for a major boost of affection (or save it for his birthday in your refrigerator for even more heart points). 'References' Category:Sunshine Islands Bachelors Category:Harvest Moon: Sunshine Islands Category:Sunshine Islands Characters